the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
General Starter Information
To Join To begin playing games / joining RP in Dungeons and Discords you will need to do the following things: Create a character who must be level 3 and use the standard 27 point buy system. Your class must be selected from our list of Race and Class options which is detailed in this document: Player Options Once you have created your character you must submit it to Fosters through Discord PMs Once it has been approved I will add you to the players role allowing you to participate in the main activities in the server. You must then add your sheet to the Roll20 game with a token image before you are able to participate in any games. After this is done you may introduce yourself in our RP channels, many players begin by getting off a boat in our #harbour as Krakenfall is a coastal town. I will ask that when making a character That no one create a backstory where they hate another playable race. Hating monsters is fine but hating other playable races can cause difficulties in the game do please try to avoid it as best you can! General Information You will be starting in a City called Krakenfall, upon the Isles of Myst a group called the Guided Compass has set up a town on the coast of a large unexplored island. It is your job, as adventurers to explore this island and discover the many mysteries it has. You signed up on the ship on its way here and by signing up with this guild you gain free stay, food and drink, they keep you alive while you help them discover the big scary world! The Rules about time This server has many oddities about it, for instance how time works for our server which is detailed below: ”Time on the Island is warped, its illogical. You could spend hours travelling to end up arriving only 10 minutes after you left. The original founders of Krakenfall found this to be too disruptive. They worked together to create a Mythal around the town, placing it in a state of constant twilight. Outside of the islands insane timeline. This did come with a cost however. The sphere drew off the power of the founders, if they ever left the town it would fail, this leaves many of the more powerful adventures willingly trapped within the town. They did find that a advantage did come from this, groups that adventured out of the city, commonly for days and days found that they returned but hours later. They had experienced and lived week's worth of travel but the members of Krakenfall had seen them leave but hours earlier (This is flavor, not lore. This gives a reason as to how these rules are in place but cannot affect the world itself. e.g. The Islands strange flow of time is not going to affect travel in the game nor how long the session goes on for etc)" - If you leave for a single session you return to the town the moment the adventure finishes. The amount of time the session took is the amount of time you have been gone - One day of real time is equal to a day in game. You can still participate in weekly downtime activities since you only missed a few hours within the town - The characters have lived through and experienced the number of days the session was, e.g if you went out for a year you would come back a year older even though you were gone for a few days / hours This server does run on an in game calendar, every real world month is equal to rouhgly season in game. Different events will occur during different seasons such as during the summer travel being unimpeded and life easy, however the sweltering heat could require you to prepare more water. During the winter travel will be harder and the nights cold. Prepare for the worst. Trade / Downtime This server runs trade and downtime when players are not adventuring, the way this works is that once per week each player may choose one action to take from our pre-set list (pinned in downtime). This decision must be chosen before the weekend (players will be pinged during the week). On the weekend whatever you chose to do can now be given to you / rolled for. Organising Games Games can be organised one of two ways, preferably any player can put forward a time and day of their choice to play a game, then all of our DMs will look over their calendars and see if they can run that game for you. Or if very few games are organised some DMs will post dates they can manage and players can sign on to be part of those games. Closing Notes A reminder that this is a server filled with people who are quite rude sometimes. I dont want to have to force an 18+ policy because I enjoy having new, younger players around. If you are younger and not comfortable with the use of rude language / rude actions then I wouldn't advise this place for you. Me and Harry will also be on the lookout for those who push it too far. Express yourself but dont be rude for the sake of it. Some of us still have souls